Awakening of Demons- War of the Freljord
by DeLusiOns Of An IntricAte MiNd
Summary: This story is based on the Freljord lore of league of Legends and the war of the 3 sisters It builds on already existing lore (previous knowledge of league not required) but conveys them in a continuous story for even the most novice of players. The story shows a war between 3 tribes and how the actions and intentions of each champion shape it. Note:No faction is favored
1. Chapter 1

-Flying over the Freljord her winds extended to their fullest comfortably gliding using the wind currents drifting with such easy and grace as the wind rushes past her crystalline face and another air current gushes against her wings and pushes her further upward, she always relishes these moments. They are like pockets of hot air that collide with the cool winds create an upward thrust making the journey an almost effortless one.

She has flown this path before she knows exactly where they are to minimize any effort. The cold as it may be the sun does shine over Freljord, while it does no good to warm the land it does indeed illuminate the area. Sunlight glistens off the frozen ice creating a colorful aurora of blue and green colors and all the possible combinations in between.

As she surveys the calm of the ice land below her, flying proudly over the land she is meant to protect, she starts to realize something is wrong, the land starts to look deranged the ice shards start to look more spiked and protrude fiercely from the ground, the land itself looks ominous, the colorful aura caused by the sun reflecting off the ice that was once there is gone and so is the sun, hidden from sight by the clouds it is no longer visible. The earth gives off a darker tone but not from the absent sun, no something more malicious is at work.

Winds start to gush uncontrollable as she tries to maintain balance; the winds are now pushing her aside blowing from every direction making it impossible to adjust her wings to compensate. Her vision is now minimal, strong winds and snow make her unable to ahead of her let alone the ground beneath. Darkness envelops her sight as she ties to fight it, tho she knows she cant she has tried dozens of times before to no avail. Darkness creeps in all around her vision etching ever closer around her eyes as she tries desperately to stay aloft.

Finally she no longer has the strength and starts to plummet to the ground, wind and snow swoosh past her face she falls for what seems like an eternity to the ground. She can no longer see but is still aware of that she is descending and rapidly so. In a nose dive she crashes into the ground… and wakes up from her dream again-

* * *

Cold wind pierced the still air with a screech; the land lay barren covered in a blanket of pure white snow. Snow that falls for what seems like an eternity, forsaken is this desolate land at least for the most part… Jagged icicles protrude and form on anything not strong or perhaps foolish enough to venture out into the cold covering it in pure blue ice, perfectly preserved with the last tumultuous expression that pitiful creature could summon before it inhaled that final cold breath of air, forever sealing its fate as an eternal sculpture. A blanket of white snow and blue crystalline ice creates a melancholy yet almost serene atmosphere. There is but one sound that is heard in the Frejlord that un-resting, unwavering ear piercing screech of the cold unforgiving wind.

This land is frozen, winds that dig into your bones, icy snow grasping on to your boots as you trench through, yet colder still is at the heart and source of all this ice, the epicenter of these lands which seems to both converge and emanate the cold to the furthest reaches of this realm. It is rumored that this is where the harsh winds in Freljord originates. A fitting name the "Howling Abbys"

Deep within the Frejlord the epicenter of the storm; the Howling Abyss, but unlike the heart of the storm the center is far from calm but rather the most tempestuous part of it. The caverns of the howling abyss stretch for what seems like miles stalagmites and stalactites of ice far larger than any mortal man, clinging to its walls. The ice is cold here at these depths, ice that is no longer blue, ice that has been frozen over time and time again each layer adding to the original for millennia, ice so cold it ceased to be what it one was, water in its original form, but now forever remains in that state that it now is. Its color too has changed no longer the clear blue associated with the rest of the tundra, but a darker black ice formed from the intense concentration of the frigid ice. Yet cold alone did not cause this… no it merely plays a part.

A dark magic haunts this place, one that seeps through every crevasse of ice, it is that which causes the ice to radiate such a color, perhaps radiate is not an accurate description but sap the surrounding light from anything within close proximity, giving the ice the illusion of its darkness emanating from a source.

A large structure fortress dominated the skyline. Made of thousands of ice shards all tightly packed it is as much a part of the land itself. This dourly construct, while all imposing was not made to keep someone from getting in but rather deter those from letting something else out….

Surrounding this structure nestled around the ice caverns and walls around it are tents that some call home. A home created within the ice never forcing the ice apart, in a way respecting the surroundings. There is not much inside these homes basic necessities; a bed, some cups and bowls, furs for warmth… a true Spartan lifestyle, minimalistic with no simple pleasures or tolerance for luxury. No flowers no decorations, this lifestyle was meant to forge the strongest men and women, for only the strongest could survive in the most unforgiving part of Freljord or even Runeterra!

* * *

Here dwell the Frostguard a might and noble people, as strong as they come and tough as ice to boot. They are towering hulking people and striking in their demeanor with a rugged sternness borne of their harsh upbringing. Clad in heavy furs of white and leather harness around their torsos. The harness is used to carry their various knives during their hunting excursions to gut their prey and obtain their furs. It is also said that the Frostguard carry large pole arms the size of a fully-grown normal man and of equal weight.

The Frostguard have no qualms with others on Freljord so far but outsiders who come in groups for trade witness their prowess in the sparing sessions. With sheer force they have never seen, traders can only marvel at their might and while they are welcome to join in such friendly matches none dare to do so.

However unbeknownst to the rest of the world something has corrupted them, twisting their task as guardians and protectors of what lines within the fortress, they have become something different something darker.

Their location at the base of a mountain provides them with some shelter to the storm. The frost guard live in the surrounding mountains of ice but between the stronghold and the mountainside is a wide vastness of nothing, the ground itself s made of ice making it difficult to traverse on foot and useless as a foundation for building anything on top of.

To get around such distances the Frostguard use a device known as ice surfers. They are reminiscent of boats in a way but upon further inspection they clearly use skis and the bottom arranged in parallel and are controlled by a sophisticated set of ropes of pulleys connected to the main mast. The Frostguard use the land to their advantage, the mast is made up of two parts sail; one controlling the speed of the ice surfer and the other in conjunction with the skis adjust for the turns. These devices are known to reach incredibly fast speeds given a good wind and take many years to master. There are depictions on the wall of the older generations of Frostguard using these contraptions for hunting and it is still used to a lesser extent today, however heavy snow makes them unusable in most cases.

Across from the vastness of the land and opposite the fortress lies a great bridge, the only way in or out of the howling abyss. At the ends of the bridge stands two large statues, tho the features are eroded through time as the rocks are chiseled away, however the outline of men adorning spiked helmets and great swords can still be made out through the snow that accumulates on top. Etched on these swords are runic symbols similar to those used for centuries to empower weapons with great mystical powers.

Great chains connect these statues to pillars along the bridge, meaning these statues play a structural role as well as an awesome display of might. The bridge itself spans many meters and is large enough to support entire army at once, which has been proven in the past. A great war was fought here and while the corpses are now all gone and bones withered away, remnants of a great battle can be seen through the armaments of broken shields shattered armor and helmets littering the sides of the bride as they were kicked aside by travels to make a clear a path.

The bridge connects the howling abyss to the rest of Freljord and in the middle is where the second half of its name comes from. As far as the eye can see a gaping chasm that has no end lies underneath the bridge, its bottom shrouded by the turmoil of snow and winds that cloud ones sight. No one knows how deep the abyss is; travelers have described it as a scar in the world, a missing part that has some how fallen off and this bridge is now what connects these two separate chunks of land. The abyss. A fitting name but they may as well have called it the void given its unfathomable depths..

Every member of the tribe is taught that in unity there is strength and the only way to survive was to be incorporated fully into the clan and their way of life or face the winters embrace alone in the cold. Venturing alone across the bridge was considered suicide and was only used as a death sentence in the most extreme cases. No one has ever left the howling ford alone and survived… no one that is but the most unlikely of people - little boy names Nunu…

* * *

Nunu was a rambunctious little child born as a member of the Frost guard. He was a precious kid and the tribe elders had hopes of him being a great warrior one day, alas his troublemaking nature and lack of regard for traditions made such predictions laughable at best. Nunu was always curious of the world around him and never quite fit into the Frostguard society. He felt that there was something not quite right about the Frostguard even back before he made his escape years ago. Born with a kind spirit, Nunu was always compassionate in nature, his parents seeing this as a flaw that would end in his death, had always pushed him to be more ruthless as they felt that strength and unity where the only tools that would help him survive in these lands.

He was ordered to work as an apprentice beast master. The beast master would care for the Yetis, one of the few fauna of the Freljord that could bear this harsh environment. The Yeti's known for raw physical strength and at times a mystical connection with the ice, were used as slaves to do menial tasks of gathering and lifting often treated with harshness and severely whipped for the most minor of transgressions. Nunu never liked this he grew fond of the Yetis that he was given charge of one in particular called Willump. He saw him for not for the mindless aberrations that his master had always warned him of but of his more docile shamanistic nature, he was more in tune with nature than his master ever knew. As tall as a tree Yetis were covered from head to toe with soft pure white fur that caressed his fine tuned well built body with every movement.

He grew a strong bond with the creature and became the closest of friends. His master noticing this relationship and set forth to prove a point, he gathered two men to hold down the yeti to the ground to be taught a lesson right before Nunu's eyes, reminding him that they are mere servants to our cause. But as the master readied his whip in anticipation to strike, Nunu immediately jumped in front of his friend.

Perhaps it was the numerous whippings or the enslavement of his people or perhaps the determination and kindness of this small boy, but something in Willump snapped! His blood began to boil and a blinding rage fell over him. Immediately using his arms he pulled both guards toward each other and knocked their heads together severely denting and fracturing their precious horned helmets and they fell to the ground. Then he lunged at the master in aid of his friend pounding his fists over and over into the man's torso with unkempt fury driving his body deeper into the snow. After the rage subsided in Willump, Nunu saw that all three men where now dead and bloodstains soaked in the snow giving it a tainted reddish look.

He had a choice to make; venture into the unforgiving cold across the bridge or stay in the only home he's known and watch his friend most likely tortured and killed for his actions. So he rode atop of his friend and guided him forward across the bridge hoping to never return. As he reached the other side he reined Willump to stop as he turned around and stared for what he though was the last time onto the Frostguard citadel, then without a word they both continued into the snow in search of a place beyond what they once called home.

* * *

"-Flying proudly over the realm she is meant to protect, she begins to realize something is wrong. The ground starts to look deranged the ice shards start to look more spiked and protrude fiercely from the ground, the land itself looks ominous, the once colorful aura caused by the sun reflecting off the ice shards that was once there is gone and so is the sun; hidden from sight by a cloudy mist it is no longer visible. The earth gives off a darker tone one not from the absent sun, no something more malicious is certainly at work.

Winds start to gush uncontrollable as she tries to maintain balance; the winds are now pushing her from side to side blowing from every direction making it impossible to adjust her wings to compensate. Her vision is now minimal, strong winds and snow make her unable to see ahead of her let alone the ground beneath. Darkness envelops her sight as she ties to fight it, though she knows she cant she has tried dozens of times before to no avail. Darkness creeps in all around her vision, etching ever closer around her eyes as she tries desperately to stay aloft. Finally she no longer has the strength and her wings way, she starts to plummet to the ground, wind and snow swoosh past her face. She falls for what seems like an eternity to the ground. She can no longer see but is still aware that she is descending and rapidly so. In a nose dive she crashes into the ground… and wakes up from her dream yet again-

Awakening from an intense dream, she stares around in disarray still groggy, she looks around her cave for any immediate sign of danger but she noticed only that everything is in order… After a brief moment of calm she crouches down for a moment into her nest. Even though it was only a dream it has been happening to her almost every night now.

Getting up from her nest she walks to the edge of her home on a cliff, outside her cave on top of one of the highest mountains in Valoran. Here she can get a view of the land she seeks to protect, it is her duty as the phoenix to maintain balance in the region and with a sign she stares out into the lands. Anivia must find the reason for these nightmares such consistent dreams are usually a vision of what's to come. She sits perched on her mountaintop pondering her next move.


	2. Chapter 2- Feasting the Freljord way

She sits there, meditating in silence, so few times has she had the chance for such luxury these days. The strife in the Frejlord is escalating for now it is kept in check to minor skirmishes, but it does not take a clairvoyant to know war is coming and soon. She often comes to this secluded river just outside the city of Rakelstake, this land is one of the few green areas in the Freljord and that is why other tribes are so determined to get their hands on it. She strains a little as thoughts of the outside world dissipate but then it is only her and the river and nothing else and for the time being she is at peace.

She wishes she could remain here forever such calm, such quiet… "My Queen the emissary has arrived!" says one of her royal advisors shattering the silence and thrusting her back into reality. Opening one eye she sees the crest of her people displayed on her tabard, outlined in golden hem. As her vision adjusts she glares at he advisor for a moment who is still panting and exhausted from her rush to deliver the message, she sighs, stands up and composes herself. 'Well its best we not keep her waiting then' and heads off back to the city with her advisor scuttling behind.

Staring at the guest hall ceiling, she is taken by the fact that the whole palace is made of ice, finely carved and tuned, every crevasse every sharp corner perfectly sculpted to forming the delicate features of this mighty hall. Banners draped from the ceiling bearing the symbol of the tribe, the Averosa a blue bow and arrow that appears to be made out of ice. Growing restless the bird flapped around the hall in circles, he was never one for remaining indoors clearly impetuous from the waiting. All this spinning in circles had made her dizzy, "Come Valor" while he was sometimes reluctant he was nevertheless amicable when Quinn gave her an order. The bird obeyed and gently floated down and landed on the armchair next to her.

Valor was not a pet to her she was her closest and dearest friend, she did not need a leash to control him or some form of conditioning to train him, no there was always an unspeakable bond between the two. The large doors opened slowly and in walked a silver haired woman adorned in a blue and white robe that flowed with her as she gracefully glided across the floor. Quinn could make out a bow attached to her back the same bow in the picture on all of the banners, this must be the legendary bow of Averosa herself, an ancient queen who once ruled the frejlord with her sisters decades ago. Made of true ice this bow was made of ice like most of this palace, however it radiated a faint blue glow. She heard of this true ice and all its unique composition, how it could never melt and possessed magical properties, sought after by weapon-smiths everywhere true ice was rare to come by and only a hand full of weapons where made from it.

"I hope I did not keep you waiting too long" she said, while not a particularly dominating person physically, her words carried such authority and clarity; she could see why the people of the tribe choose her as her leader. "I am Ashe leader of the Averosa clan, welcome to Rakelestake!" bowing. Quinn in turn bowed

" It is a pleasure to meet the great frost archer, your majesty"

She was glad that some cultural norms of greeting at least where similar to those back home in Damacia. Valor in turn lowered his beak to the ground.

"Oh" she exclaimed "and this must be your pet eagle, such a beautiful creature".

" Hes not a pet!" Quinn responded sharply, realizing what she'd done she corrected herself "I mean… your majesty me and Valor are like siblings to one another." Slightly puzzled Ashe went on " My mistake, he really is a beautiful one tho" Ashe stroked Valor's purple feathers; Valor surprisingly seemed to play along enjoying all the attention.

"That's strange Valor always has an issue with strangers touching him, he must really like you" said Quinn.

Ashe chuckled, " Well I kind of like him too" she smiled reassuringly. "So you must be famished after such a long trip"

"Its alright me and Valor are used to it, besides I think its best we get down to business" said Quinn. Valor squawked and squawked clearly indicating he was hungry for something to eat as well and he secretly knew Quinn was even, tho she wouldn't care to admit it.

"It seems your friend here thinks we should eat as well, Come now my guards will show you to your chambers and we will be having a feast momentarily in honor of your arrival" Reluctantly Quinn nodded, noticing this Ashe with all her compassion never liked having guests not fully satisfied, " We can talk over dinner" Quinn smiled back a little more content that at least things would get done.

* * *

Recalling the words of his master, "clear your mind, only when your rage can be controlled will you truly see the potential of your powers!" Heading the advice he stopped and creating a faint circle with one hand in the snow he then planted himself in the middle and attempted to concentrate. Puzzled by this but not deterred the beasts started to pace around him, encircling what they thought was an easy dinner. These creatures, hulking beasts on four legs were akin to perhaps wild dogs in their facial features and being a four legged animal but not much else, Hulklings the locals called them.

They were much much larger than a canine, their bodies were also not proportional to that of most animals, for one their frontal legs were fairly larger than their hind ones, which sported sharp claws, clearly worn and chipped, with some of the beasts missing a few. A long head lay atop of a heavy protruding torso. While some had missing or worn out claws, their heads were filled to the brim with sharp incisors ready to tear the toughest flesh from the bone of any prey in this frozen tundra. Clearly it can be deduced that this was a creature that dove in headfirst always on the offensive, a strain of the species that survived, it had evolved knowing one fact that if you don't attack first in the Freljord you die. Growing ever closer the beasts they narrowed their circle of attack around the man. Still laying motionless he concentrated harder, his breath swallowed, his pulse slowed and time seemed to slow down. He was in tuned with all that was around him, he could hear the heavy panting of the beasts, growling shallowly under their breaths and then for a brief moment silence.

Focusing harder he heard one of the beast behind him dig his claws into the snow for traction and then pounced into the air. Quickly he reacted dodging to the right and swiping simultaneously to attack the creature with his hand. Blood trickled from the gashing wound on his thigh, the beast puzzled, limped to one side. The man stood up and looking into the beast's eyes, all three hesitated in fear. Growling louder another of the beats lunged at him, this time he ducked and with one hand attacked the soft underbelly of the beast knocking him to the floor. As he laid their motionless in a sanguine pool of blood, the other two creatures hissed and growled at their dead pack leader. They had not attacked an ordinary man, they had foolishly attacked, not a man… but a Spirit walker.

A man with the ability to commune with the forces of nature and imbue the powers of the animal spirits into fearsome fighting tools. This time he was on the offensive with the fury akin to a tiger the man leapt, slashing and clawing at them, the creature bit back but was unable to react quickly enough to his relentless assault. Suddenly a sharp pain struck the spirit walker, the second creature had bit him on the leg and firmly latched on. Failing to shake him off the spirit walker closed his eyes and focused his powers, suddenly the air around him started produce a light vapor, an emanating heat started to rise, slowly at first but then the heat erupted suddenly into flames which resonated from the spirit walker outwards. His eyes now opened were a crimson red color that burned into your soul; his skin itself took on the same colored hue as molten red fire flowed through his very veins. The beast held on to his leg tighter but the flames, now reaching unbearable temperatures torched his fur and when it became too much to bear he released and attempted to bury himself in the slow. But that was not the end, pursuing them the spirit walker attacked and raced forward as the flames danced and flowed around him. Striking both beasts with swiftness, each attack left a blackened patch of skin on the beasts as they whimpered with each assault.

Finally the spirit walker extended his hands and spurted out burning flames engulfing both creatures that writhed in pain as the fires seared their bodies, burning away at their very flesh causing their skill to form pustules that throbbed from the immense heat. Letting out a finally roar both creatures fell to the ground. Nothing more than charred cinders laid on the ground and the aura of burnt fur arose from their corpses causing a rather pungent smell. Realizing that the threat had been dealt with the spirit walker calmed himself, the fires around him dwindled to a glow and then to nothing, his skin also returned to its natural tone and finally his eyes, reverting back to their true color. While there was a time that such rage would consume his thoughts for days, losing himself to the animal spirits, he was now able to control his rage much more effectively thanks to his master. It was his foresight and vision of the sprit walker Udyr that molded him into what he is today. Ironic he thought to himself such vision from a man who is known to the world as 'the blind monk', he chuckled and then continued onward, his journey was just beginning.

* * *

Back at the Averosan capital, Quinn and Valor take a moment to unwind in the guest room. Valor relaxes in his way, sleeping. Quinn swears that if Valor and her didn't have to go on such adventures he would spend most of his time napping the day away. Quinn removes her helmet and reveals her short golden brown hair falling to her shoulders; she then flips her hair back as she attempts to removes the hair from her eyes gently combing it backwards with her hands. She takes a moment to herself letting out a long sigh; suddenly two distinct knocks on the door.

Who could that be? she thought to herself as she laid her helmet on the bed. Opening the door it a pale white women wearing a sapphire blue gown flowing to her toes and a colorful smile, she was holding a parchment tied together with a red ribbon. She continued to remove the ribbon from around the parchment and straighten the paper, coughing to clear her through she recited from the parchment

"Lady Ashe requests your presence at the feast" she exclaimed. Quinn was slightly puzzled surly the girl could remember these few lines without having to go through the trouble of reading it from the message, though she did strike her as a little ditzy, but who was she to argue with customs.

"Of course, I will be there momentarily" she replied.

"Excellent!" shouted the girl a little to enthusiastic for Quinn's taste

"I shall wait outside to escort you when you are ready". Closing the door she realized Valor had awoke presumably from all the chatter.

"Alright Valor we need to get ready for the feast now", Quinn walked over to the vanity table and sat herself in front of the mirror and began brushing her hair slowly and repeatedly, Valor fallows suit cleaning himself up as well softly preening and polishing his bright purple feathers using his beak, just as any ordinary bird would.

As they followed their escort to the grand hall, Quinn noticed how much Rakelestake was unlike the rest of Freljord, lush patches of grass with a little white snow sprinkled on top. There are few paved roads with snow wedged in between the cracks all leading to a statue that stood at the center of the city of their leader Ashe holding her legendary bow in a tensioned position, as a reminder perhaps to its citizens to remain ever vigilant and ever alert.

"This place is full of foliage, it's a pleasant change to the rest of this place" Quinn said.

"Oh yes! The location of this city is ideal, the low land elevation and the mountain positioning means that the warm winds are channeled through the mountain pass and into the valley. It mountains on either side makes this place safe from outside threats" said the escort.

"There are no other entrance into the valley?" inquired Quinn.

"None!" replied the escort.

"Hmm that is true it does seem to make a good defense, tho it would mean it would be harder to defend locations outside this valley" Added Quinn.

"Umm well I suppose… that is an issue for our great leader and I am sure she has a handle on things, she's a great leader you know!" said the escort with a glee.

The grand hall was massive, unlike the castle this was made out of wood but that did not take away from its magnitude. Walking in a rather large woolly creature obstructed her path to Ashe; Valor tensioned and opened her wings wide as a show of dominance. The creature covered from head to toe in white fur remained motionless through all this.

"Hey there, welcome! My name is Nunu"

Gasping Quinn took a step back, "How did you do that without moving your lips?!" yelled Quinn. Valor also seemed to be taken by this,

"No it was me!" said the voice.

"Who was that?" Quinn replied, aware now that it couldn't possibly have come from the furry animal.

"Down here!" the voice claimed sounding rather annoyed. Quinn looked down and there was a small boy with blond hair standing at her feet.

"Oh hello there, I didn't see you little guy".

Abruptly the boy started franticly jumping up and down yelling

"Hey who are you calling a little guy! I am not short I am still growing…"

"So! I see you two have met" interrupted Ashe. "This is my trusted first lieutenant Nunu and Willump, some of the bravest souls you will ever meet" Ashe stated as an attempt to calm Nunu down. "Nunu that's not how we talk to our guests now is it?"

Nunu shrugged his shoulders and lowered his head in shame " But she called me short!" he exclaimed

"Nunu…" Ashe stated his name, as tho in a warning matter, of what's to come if he didn't comply with her wishes.

"I am sorry" Nunu muttered begrudgingly.

"Good now why don't you take Valor and Willump to their seats and then you and Quinn can have a seat next to me" said Ashe.

"Okay" said Nunu with a sign as he headed off with Willlump.

'Go on Valor" said Quinn, Valor hovered following the yeti.

The table was Huge with everyone in the city siting at either sides of it. The food looked appetizing to Quinn and while there was variety she noticed the portions seemed small for a feast with this many people.

"I hope the food is to your liking" said Ashe with a smile as she eat what appeared to be part of a blue and green lettuce with her fork, she had never seen a vegetable with such a color.

"It all looks very delicious" she replied

"I know its not a lot but winter has been harsh this year and we make due with what we can " said Ashe.

Quinn felt a little guilty as she stuffed her face with another piece of roasted meat, apparently she had been hungrier than she though. "Oh don't be silly it is more than enough" Quinn let out an uncomfortable smile hoping Ashe couldn't tell she wasn't being completely honest.

"So, how are things back in Demacia?" Ashe inquired

"Oh you know the same, the crime rate has been down these last few weeks, I think it was the kings new laws making the punishment for thievery more severe that was the reason why and the high guard.." She could clearly see that Ashe was bored. "But what would you like to know your majesty?"

"Oh" Ashe exclaimed "now that you ask, there have been rumors in the city about you having a romantic relationship with a certain someone from the light shield's royal family… a certain tall and handsome fellow by the name of Jarven the fourth?"

"What?" Quinn jumped at the statement, her face now flushed red with uncontrollable embarrassment. "I… I.. don't know what you mean.. Jarven… I mean the prince and I have a professional relationship and I am not sure where you heard such things," Quinn said while averting eye contact throughout the whole speech with Ashe.

"Oh, my mistake then I did not mean to pry" said Ashe.

"No there's no need to apologize… there is nothing going on… and so no reason to pry about… or apologize… Queen Ashe" she said stuttering a little still clearly embarrassed at the incident.

Ashe smiled back "Well in any case I think you two would make a well suited couple"

"You think so? … I mean well I suppose…" replied Quinn.

Quinn was normally composed and quick on her feet in arguments but talks about Jarven always caught her off balance and left her uneasy.

"Well I have never met him myself but I hear many a great things about him, how he's brave and strong willing to do anything for his people

'Yes, that's all true he… Jarven... I mean the prince is… yes its true " said Quinn.

"He reminds me of my husband in a way" Ashe added.

"Where is Tryndamere by the way, I have not had the pleasure of meeting him" said Quinn more confidently now that the subject has veered away from Jarven and her.

"He is away unfortunately on important business. He has ventured south, to the institute of war, I was going to go myself but he insisted it was more important that I stay here and govern the village, with all the complaints and escalating complications, sometimes I think he got the better end of that deal" Ashe said giving a half smile.

"That's quite a trek why has he gone there?" inquired Quinn

"Well the institute has been turning a blind eye to the escalating violence in the Freljord. Normally the League would intervene in such matters but have refused to do so as of yet. Tryndamere went to the institute in hopes of stopping any more blood shed. I do my best to calm things down but I fear open is imminent" Ashe said somberly.

"Well I am here under orders by Jarven… Prince Jarven" she silently cursed herself for bringing him up again, "he is the one who sent me on this mission in fact" she said regaining her footing in the conversation "to assess the situation here in the Freljord and report back to the capitol" said Quinn.

"Down to business already I see, very well" replied Ashe "Perhaps a lesson about the freljord is in order…"

But before Ashe could continue the great hall doors abruptly slammed open, a man in a long cloak clearly worn and tattered at the ends with clear stains of melted snow and dirt clinging to his shoes and gloves. He leans against the door trying to catch his breath, he has been running to the point of exhaustion and it is all he can do to not collapse on the floor.

"My Queen… the village of Savitar… is under attack… by the Winter's Claw… the situation is dire" said the man panting heavily.

"Prepare yourselves my warriors, today we head out to meet the enemy, this time they have one too far, for Averosa!" announced Ashe. Looking to Quinn "I guess we have to cut our lesson short, but I can think of no better way for you to see the affect such strife has on our lands than to join us if you wish"

"Yes we will join you" said Quinn, Squawking Valor rushed to join her side.

"Good you can join me on horseback" replied Ashe "Lieutenant Nunu organize as many troops as you can and meet us at the town

"We will be right behind you" said Nunu "Lets go Willump, everyone assemble at the town center, we head off from there". Willump let out a bellowing roar in consensus.

Ashe, Quinn and Valor rushed out of the great hall. Outside horses were tethered to posts just beside the doors.

"Here we will take these two' said Ashe pointing at the horses to the far right. "They are some of the fastest we have".

Ashe climbed on, with Quinn in quick succession. Flinging her reins she thundered down the path towards the mountain pass, Quinn right behind her as Valor circled overhead.


End file.
